


Devil Woman

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Maeve isn't sure God is real but knows the devil is.





	Devil Woman

Maeve isn't sure God exists, but she knows the devil does. And the devil walks among them in this room, wearing a red dress and black heels. Madelyn Stillwell had tunnelled her way up from hell and made her home on Earth.

The party is full of celebrities, politicians, and journalists all the right people to make it the only thing everyone talks about for days. Faces flushed red from laughing and drinking.

Madelyn has circled the room at least twenty times, Maeve has spent the night in the corner drinking vodka. 

She doesn't want to watch her, but she can't stop. If she feels her eyes fixed on her, then Madelyn doesn't let it show.

Her laughter is a blade across the skin, the way her fingertips briefly reach out for Homelander feels like the time she drank battery acid on a dare as a child. The way he smiles, she knows that smile because she used to wear it so often; like a puppy getting a treat and a stroke.

Maeve is half tempted to pull him aside and warn him that Madelyn is the devil in the disguise of a woman. One day the sweet words that drip of her tongue like honey would dry up, his heart would feel like someone was hitting it with an iron bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used
> 
> Title: Devil Woman 
> 
> Madelyn/Maeve (unrequited)
> 
> Word 
> 
> Blade 
> 
> Iron 
> 
> Tongue 
> 
> Genre 
> 
> Angst


End file.
